Love is under the rain
by Xa-Qian
Summary: Fiction revue et améliorée en ligne ! Une petite histoire sur le couple Akuroku. Premier baiser, premières caresses et surtout, première fois... - FIC EN COURS - 1 CHAPITRE EN LIGNE -


Première fiction que je publie sur internet... J'ai peur des réactions des lecteurs XD !

Fiction écrite pour Evanami qui m'a gentiment passé commande et que je remercie au passage !

Homophobes, rageux ou anti-yaoistes et ben... c'est la petite croix rouge en haut à droite.

**Disclaimer :** Axel et Roxas sont à Square Enix mais je suis en train d'échafauder un plan pour les kidnapper... mouhehehe... des volontaires pour m'aider ?

**Paring :** Akuroku ( mon couple de prédilection ! )

** Rating :** T ( y a rien de bien méchant pour le premier chapitre. M pour le suivant par contre... héhéhé... )

* * *

Aux alentours de 5 heures du matin, Roxas, un adolescent de bientôt 18 ans n'arrivant pas à trouver le sommeil entendit le bruit d'un joli clapotis taper sur la vitre de sa fenêtre. Fatigué, il ouvra difficilement les yeux et vit de légères gouttes d''eau tomber sur les carreaux de sa chambre. Roxas aimait beaucoup la pluie, quand elle passait le monde était comme lavé, il renaissait, comme lavé de toute trace.

Mais la principale raison de son attachement pour celle-ci était qu'i peu près quelques mois de cela, un jour de pluie, lui et un certain rouquin s'étaient embrassés pour la première fois, sous une même pluie après une violente dispute.

En se rappelant ses souvenirs, il vit que la petite pluie d'il y a cinq minutes s'était transformée en une pluie torrentielle.

Des grêlons commençaient à tomber, provoquant un bruit désagréable et ce n'était pas fini : on entendit bientôt de violents coups de tonnerres tomber faisant sursauter le blond.

- Hh !

Malgré son attachement pour la pluie, cet orage lui faisait peur, il était trop violent et lui rappelait la mort de ses parents, il y a quelques années, dans un accident de voiture alors qu'il y avait aussi une tempête. Depuis, il vivait avec Aqua, la soeur de sa mère qui était journaliste ( donc souvent absente ) et sans enfants.

Effrayé, il s'emmitoufla encore plus dans sa couette, commençant à trembler. Chaque éclair le faisait sursauter de peur et inconsciemment, de petites larmes dévalèrent le long de ses joues.

En son for intérieur, il pria pour qu'Axel vienne le rejoindre, mais se dit que c'était impossible vu qu'Axel était chez lui à cet instant-là et qu'il devait dormir comme un ours. Pourtant il saisit son portable et composa le numéro de son petit ami et pria en son for intérieur pour qu'il décroche. Une voix grave lui répondit.

- Mwallo ?

- Axel, c'est Roxas.

- Pourquoi tu m'appelles ? Y a un problème ? bailla-t-il.

- Y a... un orage.

- Ah oui c'est vrai...

- ...

- Oh. Calme-toi, j'arrive.

- Hein ? Mais Axel, tu-

Tût... tût... tût...

Roxas n'eut pas l'occasion de terminer sa phrase, Axel venait de lui raccrocher au nez.

Il serra son oreiller de toute ses forces dans ses bras et attendit que le ''miracle'' se produise.

Il ne sait combien de temps passa avant d'entendre claquer la porte d'entrée de son appartement. Il entendit des pas se rapprocher et la porte de sa chambre grincer doucement.

- Roxas, c'est moi.

Le bruit des éclairs et des grêlons était trop fort pour que Roxas puisse entendre clairement la voix qui lui parlait mais il devinait sans mal que c'était Axel.

Le jeune homme qui venait d'entrer dans la chambre du blond se dirigea à tâtons vers le lit profitant parfois de la lumière que projetait le tonnerre dans la pièce.

- Roxas, c'est moi. Axel.

Le petit blond releva la tête en entendant ce nom qui résonnait si doux à ses oreilles. Axel souleva la couette du lit et découvrit son petit ami serrant son oreiller contre lui, ses jambes regroupées en position f

œtale.

En l'observant mieux, il remarqua que de petites larmes perlaient au coin de ses joues.

Le roux se pencha et prit la tête de son petit ami entre ses mains lui séchant ses larmes.

- Axel... comment t'a réussi à entrer ?

- J'ai fait un double de tes clés en cas de pépin il y a quelques temps.

Roxas sourit faiblement et remarqua quelque chose.

- Axel..?

- Oui ?

- T'es mouillé.

- Heu... c'est-à-dire que je suis parti en catastrophe.

- Merci. D'être venu.

Axel lui embrassa tendrement le front et poussa un peu Roxas sur le côté pour pouvoir s'installer à ses côtés. A peine allongé, le blond vint se coller contre la poitrine du plus grand, soupirant de soulagement, ignorant la pluie sur ses vêtements.

- Tu... euh... ça va ? Je veux dire t'a pas trop eu peur ?

Le blond hocha la tête positivement.

- Cela va mieux maintenant que je suis là ?

Nouvel hochement de tête positif.

Axel sourit et passa sa main dans les cheveux de blés de Roxas.

En voyant l'adorable bouille d'ange de son petit ami, il eut une idée et les recouvra tous les deux de la couette et l'arrangea de façon à ce que cela ressemble à une immense boule (*).

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais Axel ?

- Une cabane, comme quand on étaient petits. On en s'enfermait dedans et on se racontaient nos secrets, tu te souviens ?

- Oui...

- Et je me souviens que même à cette époque-là, tu aimais beaucoup te consoler dans mes bras.

- T'es bête... murmura-t-il.

- Héhé.

Le petit couple discuta encore une dizaine de minutes avant de se rendre compte que l'orage avait bien cessé et qu'il ne restait, comme au début, que le bruit du joli clapotis, sur la fenêtre de la chambre.

Leurs paupières se faisaient lourdes et ils avaient de plus en plus de mal à parler clairement, ils finirent par s'endormir dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre.

* * *

Voilà pour le premier chapitre :D ! A la base c'était un Soriku mais bon, j'ai décidé de le transformer en Akuroku !

Axel : oo...

Roxas : ?

Axel : OO...

Roxas : Euh... Axel ?

Axel : Je t'ai fait... un gros câliiiiiin !

Roxas : -_- et meeerde...

Axel : Roxyyyyyyyyy ! I love you !

Roxas : Whaaaaa ! Lâche-moi espèce de pervers ! Et vire ta main de mon c-

Xa-Qian : Héhé ^^ ! Review please :3 ?


End file.
